Sugar Rush Academy (Oh look, a new athor)
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: The random, really confusing school and home life of several teens as it gets more and more confusing every chapter. Warnings for OCs (side characters), considerably OOC Candlehead, hardly any plot, and this WILL be changed into a crossover at some point. OC contest, see ending AN for Chapter 3.
1. Ski Trip

AN: Ecila speaking. Non-Turbo!King Candy, and what I see as a cool OC, Gummiana-I don't own her, although she probably won't be seen with Gloyd, Crumb/Swizz, this will mostly be around the Sugar Rush characters. I'm afraid there won't be any turbo twins right now... I just don't know them well enough, and my father's house doesn't have Internet... Damn the country folk, no offence to country folk, they make up about half of my family. Any thing said right now goes for all people until I say other wise.  
Other than that, you can imagine these characters' appearances however you want in their different universes and realities. For the sake of Jemi's sanity, just don't make them wear dresses, unless it's in character. Lastly, in the author's note of each chapter, the current announcer will list the pairings, and so:  
-Rancis/Vanellope  
-Crumbelina/Swizzle  
-Gloyd/Citrusella  
-And starting in the third chapter, Candlehead\Carnell (Jemi and Orenji's OC, first created in a contest for the Sugar Rush fan fiction, Race to the Throne), but THAT doesn't last long, cause they're more friends...and we usually can't stand OC/cannon.  
-Carnell/Cottoney (OC and OC. We're good.)  
That's it.  
Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph does not in anyway belong to us, nor does any other things we use, including the OC, Gumiana.

Ski Trip

Summary: Meet the characters for the first time as they interact in Adrabeezle and Nougetsia's family lodge in the Icecream Mountains!

One class from each local high school was taking a trip to the mountains, curtesy of Adorabeezle, a now local Russian exchange student (who had, oddly, been living in the big Litwak City for most of her school life), who's parents owned a large chain of ski lodges around the world.

At the moment, the before mentioned girl was showing a group of three kids around the ski lodge, located deep in the Ice Cream Mountains (although she insisted it was only snow), when the youngest, a girl named Sophie (although she asked everyone she met to call he Moppet) pointed out the group from Sugar Rush Academy, a school that Adorabeezle also attended, along with a few from Eight-bit High and Defa Prep.

"Da, it's normal for them to do this," the Russian girl said, pointing to a group of teens, she motioned to a group of chairs positioned around a large table,"Here, I'll point them all out, but it'll take a while..."

Once they were all seated, she pointed to a raven haired girl and a brown haired boy hiding behind a stone wall bordering the frozen lake, throwing snowballs at passing teens, "Those two are Vanellope and Gloyd. Vanellope, although she's really goofy, is never really serious about things, and just moved back here, with a not very fond welcome from a few of the other girls, she is also the student council president and the top student in our school. Her cousin, Gloyd, also a top student, fourth if I'm correct, is very clever and quite the prankster, also his cousin's best friend, along with a group of others,"

Next she pointed to a blonde boy, one of the victims of a sling-shot Vanellope had been shooting gum balls at the other students with as her cousin created more snowballs,"That is Rancis, third best student in the academy and former school playboy," she stopped as the other two tweens, almost identical boys who seemed to have gotten the worse side of puberty, yelled 'Gross!' at the sight of Rsncis, now kissing Vanellope (that was a close call on her part, she'd almost gotten the wrath of Butterfingers, if not for her ingenious split second plan), Adorabeezle cleared her throat loudly after the boys (much like Gloyd) started making puking noises at the couple, who had seemingly calmed down before they started to make out,"Just look away! Okay, now better. Needless to say, now he's taken... Last week in the courtyard he vowed to marry her the day after it was legal... Don't get me wrong, he's still a vain pretty boy," she waved her hand passively.

Now she pointed to a girl with a Multi coloured Afro who was ice skating, throwing out a bunch of moves that only a professional could do, "She's Snowanna. A really 'funky' kind of girl, head of the music and dancing departments at our school, she sorta takes care of Vanellope sometimes, one of her best friends."

She pointed to three girls with large bows on the top of their heads, sitting on the ski lodge patio, another Japanese looking girl walked out, holding a tray with four mugs. Sitting the tray down on the table between two small couches, as the girl with the caramel coloured bow scooted over to let her sit,"The triplets, Minty Z., Torvald, and Sticky. Minty Z. ,The girl in bright green, Is the more known one, as she took it upon herself to join at least one club for every day of the week, tow on Friday, although she never lets this go to her head and depends on her sisters as they do her. Torvald, in brown, is the most bold and daring of the three, although Sticky, teal, is much more adventurous, but only because she never thinks about things before doing them, much like Poppety. Lastly, since I don't quite feel like giving a whole summary, is Minty S., a Japanese cousin of the triplets, the art genius of the school, besides Poppety and Rainy."

She briefly went over everyone else, Sally saw:

Swizzle: Current player  
Carly 'Candlehead' Candy: Journalist, head of the school paper, school blog, and yearbook committee, has an uncontrollable urge to celebrate EVERYONE'S birthdays.  
Principal 'King' Candy: Uh...principal.  
Crumbelina: Fashionista, Vanallope's best friend  
Taffyta: popular, Rancis' step sister and Vanellope's other friend  
Jubileena: bipolar, airhead, sweet, funny, can be creepy/insane at random moments, wants to go into songwriting when she gets out of school  
Nougetsia: shy, Adorabeezle's younger sister, Culinary genius  
Citrusella: Jubileena's twin, fun, happy, gamer  
Felix: Eightbit student, geek  
Tamora: Defa student, jock  
Ralph: Eightbit student, ...Misunderstood? No, he was just naturally strong and silent-y. gave off this weird, antagonistic vibe.  
Turbo: Eightbit student, popular, Narcissistic  
D. Markowski: Defa student, goof, lackey  
Gummiana: Mischievious, best friend of Jubileena, lazy, sarcastic, smart  
Adorabeezle: Social butterfly, explorer  
Poppety: Bipolar, a little crazy, supernatural enthusiast, best friend of Rainy, artistic, adventurous, childish  
Rainy: Wimpy, artistic, creative, childish, flirt, best friend of Poppety, apparently NOT gay  
Cottoney: Polite, elegant, short-tempered, half sister of Poppety, friend of Vanellope, extreme obsession with time  
Usagi. Meek, shy, quiet, sweet, lover of Easter

This week would be...interesting, she observed, she was promised that she would meet others along the way. From what she could tell, Adorabeezle had taken her under her wing, and she was fine with that. Just having enter Arcadia Middle, she felt as if she needed a role model, and she found the Russian to be smart, funny, and completely welcoming to her.

Then as she looked around again, she noticed a boy on the sidelines, at the table next to them, sitting alone. He seemed to be intently watching a computer screen, watching a movie.

She tapped Adorabeezle on the shoulder,"Hey, Beezie, who's that?"

Adorabeezle stared quizzically at the direction she was pointing in and her eyes narrowed,"Who?"  
Moppet mentally Facepalmed,"The guy with the computer,"

"I see the computer, but who's there?"

"The guy with the really white blonde hair?"

She looked for a second more then after a second she started to look as if she was thinking about something really confusing. Suddenly, a look of remembrance came over her and she snapped her fingers. She laughed,"Oh, that Carl-um...Cullen? Uh... Oh! Carnell! Yes, that's Carnell Popfrey. Usually we all kinda forget he's there. I'm sure he's okay with it though,"

"Why do you forget about him?"

Adorabeezle shrugged,"Everyone has their own reason. I just seem to forget about him," she began to talk in a secretive tone as she leaned closer to Moppet with a hand shielding one side of her mouth,"Once, Citrusella tried talking to him, because he's like her and into all that gaming stuff, and she said he sounded very wise," she raised her head and yelled,"Carnell!"

The boy automatically looked startled, fumbling for a second, until he finally fell over onto the frosted pavement. After a few moments, he shot up and stood up straight, saluting.

The Russian girl busted out laughing,"He's a bit...anxious, when he's actually acknowledged,"

V, R, & G  
They were making out.

They'd done this.

Yeah, they'd done this loads of times, but never in public, like now. Sure, once at the school dance, but the punch was spiked and she had been half drunk!  
As they broke for a moment and he'd seen her worried face, he whispered, "Don't worry, Nelly. It's a beautiful day, you owe me for the pink gum all in my hair, and you know I will never, EVER, hurt you,". It was reassuring, so she timidly smiled back at him and leaned back in.

A few minutes later, they sat curled up in front of the fire in his cabin, shared with her cousin. Gloyd was on the other side of the room in front of the flat screen TV, which he was playing video games on. Oh, how she wanted to join him, but she was just as content cuddling with her boyfriend and occasionally yelling at her cousin for making a stupid mistake on the game he was playing (this would annoy Rancis, he complained he was going def).

Life was good these days, she would occasionally think as she looked from Rancis, with his head buried in the crook of her neck, then to Gloyd, watching him die, like, twenty times before killing all of the zombies (he would never last in the zombocolypse, she mused), and then out of the window, at the cabin parallel to this one, from which she could see Taffyta and Candlehead, playing cards in the room they were sharing. It had seemed like forever since Taffyta had finally excepted her last year in ninth grade.

They had just finished end of year exams and they were both accused of cheating, along with Candlehead. The blow was much worse for them though; she was accused by random politicians because she had 'family ties', being the principal's daughter and all, but everyone knew her as the sweet, honest, and kind Live-for-justice-reporter-Girl, who would never do anything wrong, but as Taffyta was known as the kind-of-a-bitch popular girl, and no one really knew enough about Vanellope to say if she really did it, the evidence was overwhelming. Most people looked at her scornfully or simply lifted their noses to her, while all of her closest friends (the triplets, Minty S., Rancis, Glyod, Adorabeezle, etc.) simply looked at her with pity and depression; they knew she would never do it, didn't NEED to do it, but even with all the support they'd given her, shed closed off from them. In the end, it was Taffyta who had finally brought her out of her 'emo corner', as they would all later refer to it, with a rather hard punch. This bonded the two girls, as well as getting to beat the mental crap out of Carla Cola, a southern heiress, third in school at the time, and the culprit to their downfall. Now, Taffyta was one of the closest things to a sister that she would ever have.

She was interrupted from her musings by her phone, the ring tone for Sour Bill, an...odd little man who worked part time at the arcade that she visited when she was little, still working there even the week before she started attending SRA. Really, he was the secretary for King Candy. He'd taken a liking to Vanellope, even been one of the few to take her side last school year.

" 'sup, Bill! What do ya' need?"

"I'm just checkING in on all of you," his monotone voice came from the other end.

"Well, we're all fine. Couldn't you call KC about this?"

"I could..."

"Still holding a grudge, cough drop?"

"...he left me in charge of the whole school, and the football team."

"All the testosterone radiating off of those evil teenage boys getting to ya', Bill?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Bye then, Bill," and so she hung up. She faintly heard Rancis murmuring in his sleep next to her. She looked over at his head in her neck, pet it, and hugged him. Nuzzling her nose into the top of his head affectionately, she whispered, "Go to sleep, babe," knowing he'd still be tired from chasing her and Gloyd around all day.

Yup, she mused, life was good these days...

-  
T, C, & CH  
Candlehead burst out laughing at her friend.

Crumbelina had joined then in Taffyta and her own (Crumbelina) cabin (shared with Vanellope, of course, she would probably be here within the next hour or so, if she didn't doze off or decide to have an all nighter with Gloyd and Rancis, playing video games and wandering around the giant lodge/villa all night), playing random card games and watching Taffyta do card tricks she'd learned from Minty Z.

"I dunno, Crumbs... You really think you fell for that kind of guy?" Candlehead questioned.

Taffyta scoffed, "Well of course she fell for the player, he's a player for a reason!" She threw a cookie (cinnamon, honey, and almond, fresh baked by Nougetsia, who was nice enough to make a batch for every cabin) at her friend, although with her reflexes, Candlehead caught it in her mouth.

She spoke through a full mouth, "I know, Taff, but I mean, like, really FELL for him...," she swallowed," Like, deeply in love and all that.."

Crumbelina swatted at her playfully,"No speaking with your mouth full!", Candlehead gave a goofy smile, "Anyway, I don't really know, but I truly think I have. He's been asking me out at least every other day for the past three weeks, and I'm really considering..."

"Do it," both of the other girls said in unison, with dreamy but goofish expressions on their faces.

Crumbelina raised an eyebrow.

Taffyta shrugged and Candlehead spread out her arms and declared,"It worked for Van!"

Taffyta yelled,"Yeah! He's practically preposed already, and they're all touchy-feely now!" She pointed out of the window at the window of their neighbor cabin where you could see the couple cuddling on a couch in front of the fireplace,"See? Adorable!"

Candlehead gave a big nod.

"Then.. Yeah, guess I will..."

"Boo-ya!" Swizzle shouted from the door (why he was there, shall never be revealed.). He ran over, grabbed Crumbelina's big brown jacket, draped it over her, and picked her up.

She yelped, blushing,"W-what the heck?!"

"We're going on a date, Crumb!" he laughed, carrying her out bridal style.  
"She needs to be back by ten, Swizz! That's when I lock the door, and I have the key!" Taffyta yelled.

Candlehead sighed dreamily,"Aw, I wish a guy would do that for me..."

Taffyta huffed,"No. You really, really don't..."

Candlehead looked at her quizzically,"How would you know, Taff?"

Taffyta sighed,"In the brief period that I dated Nesley Cocacow, he did that once and ended up dropping me-"

Candlehead shrugged,"That isn't so bad,"

"-three times. The dick dropped me three times,"

"...Oh."

-  
J & Gu  
"But Gummy~"Jubileena pleaded childishly, laying on her bad with her head hanging over the side so she could look (although, the image was upside down) at her friend and temporary roommate.

Gummiana looked up from her magazine and gave Jubileena a stern look,"I'm not telling you, Jubi. You aren't supposed to know. Hell, I'm not supposed to know!"

Jubileena turned over and buried her face in the bed, "But GUMMY!" She kicked and punched the bed as if she was an angry child,"I wanna know! I NEED to know!"

"Fine, god damnit!"

"Yay!"

"Just shut up, okay? No telling anyone,"

"Promise."

"Kay then. ... I heard Minty S. telling Tori that she was taking the class to Tokyo next month.." Gummiana whispered, having walked across the room to crouch in front of Her friend.

In seconds, the room was filled with the excited squeals of Jubileena, quickly followed by Gummiana, who couldn't hold in her excitement.

"And I'll teach you japanese!" Jubileena screamed.

"How do you know japanese?!" Gummiana yelled back.

"I just DO!" She yelled back. Now the two girls were screaming and jumping up and down on Jubileena's bed, holding onto each other at arm's length while jumping in circles. They knew no one could hear them, it was one of the only advantages of being the farthest cabin of the lodge site.

Later in the night, you could see the mismatched pair laying spread out on the floor with about ten cookie tins, assorted chips, a dozen empty soda cans, and twice that many unopened. In the middle of them, they had a pile of manga and magazines. No one was falling asleep tonight.

-  
That was, until they were dragged to Minty Z,'s special four person cabin, along with everyone else they knew (and a younger girl, Moppet, as she liked to be called). When they got there, being partially dragged by Torvald and Vanellope, who, from what the two girls had said, was recruited earlier by the caramel haired triplet, who had told her about the future international field trip.

"Dude, it'll be awesome! I've heard so much about that place!" Vanellope screamed.

"The city!" Torvald screamed.

"The manga!" Vanellope screamed.

"The SECRET!" Minty S. screamed from the door of the cabin they were approaching.

"We already knew!" Jubileena yelled to Minty S.

"Eavesdropping again, were we, Gummy?" Minty Z. Asked from beside her cousin.

Gummiana shrugged and gave a guilty smile,"It's kinda what I do..."

Minty S. shrugged,"Well, now everyone knows, so it was all for nothing, yes?"

"Well...uh... Okay! Lets go inside, Jubi!" with that, Gummiana grabbed Jubileena by the sleeve, and ran into the house, barely dodging the cousins as she zoomed by.

"Heh, odd. Well, I gotta go in, Fluggerbutt was whining when I left, although ten bucks says he's already passed out by now," Vanellope shrugged and smiled,"the guy could never take all-nighters," she walked in to the cabin.

Torvald quickly followed,"I never liked this god forsaken weather," she explained when passing her sister and cousin.

"Me neither," both of the Mintys grumbled at the same time, causing them to look up at each other and grin. They went inside to join the rest of their group.  
"You both owe me ten bucks!" Vanellope yelled from the couch, where she was cradling Rancis' head in her lap.

Taffyta nodded beside Vanellope, "If I know Rancy, I know he barely ever makes it past ten o'clock," she looked up from doing her friends nails (something Vanellope rarely allowedd),"That reminds me!" She snapped her fingers at Candlehead, who was in the cabin's normal sized open mouth kitchen with Nougetsia, a colleague in the cooking world,"Candle, throw me my phone!" -Candlehead threw Taffyta her phone, which was laying on the counter- Taffyta typed a few numbers on her touch screen phone, "Oi! I told you to have her back by now, you moron! ...no, I was not kidding! ...I swear, if you plan on deflowering my little- ...Oh, I'm SURE that's not what you meant... Your mom... Fuck you, Swiz... UGH, just do it, you insufferable asswipe- ...Well everyone's at Minty Z,'s... Fine, she better be, you Asshole!" She mashed her thumb into one of the buttons and started muttering under her breath as she continued on Vanellope's nails.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow,"What was that all about?"

Taffyta looked up, startled at being interrupted from her muttering and then laughing,"I got Swizzle a date with Crumbs,"

Citrusella sprang up from behing the couch, followed by Gummiana and Jubileena,"Seriously? Taff, how'd ya' pull it off? Either way, 20 points! Level up, matchmaker!"

Tyche WAS with you!" Poppety yelled excitedly from the other side of the room, drawing on Rainy's hand with a metallic marker.

Taffyta's eyes widened in surprise,"What the hell were you guys doing back there?"

Gummiana motioned her to look over the couch and at the small cave they'd set up behind the couch, a pallete made for three, a mini fridge ("Where the hell did you get a mini fridge?!"), and a normal sized television.

"Ahh...cool," Vanellope complimented, looking behind the couch with Taffyta. Rancis rolled over in his sleep, successfully rolling off of the couch and taking Vanellope with him, "Gah! R-rancis!"

"Huh?" Rancis rubbed his eyes and squinted up at the girl laying on top of him,"Nellie? What are we doing on the ground?", he looked down at their positions and blushed,"W-why are you on top of me?"

His girlfriend hit him in the back of his head,"You pervert!"

"What? It's a good question!"

"God, I'm sorry... Yeah, it was a good question," she apologized and explained the situation, witch eventually led to a kiss and hug.

"There the happy couple goes again..." Gloyd remarked as he walked into the room with Sticky and Snowanna, earning a punch from the teal triplet.

Vanellope got up,"Sticky, stop hurting him!"

Gloyd stuck his tongue out at Sticky, "Haha! She's on my side, she-demon!"  
Venellope dusted her self off,"Foget that!" She kicked her cousin in the shin, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground, and looked at Moppet, who had been in a conversation with her before she'd went to get Gummiana and Jubileena,"That, my friend, is my signature move," she winked as the other girl raised an eyebrow.  
Rancis sighed from the ground, "She isn't kidding..."  
Gloyd wailed from the ground,"Why are all of the women in my life so violent?!"  
Ignoring him, Vanellope looked down at her boyfriend and extended a hand, helping him up, giggling she said,"It worked on you, Pumpkinhead, and Swirly often enough,

Gloyd grumbled as he limped to sit next to Rainy and Poppety,"Where did all of the stereotypes go? I need a normal chick to just get up, make me a sandwick, that go back to knitting. Is that so much to ask?"

Cottoney, who was sitting near enough to hear from her armchair, stopped knitting the scarf she was working on, and gave him a strange look, then glanced at a knitting needle in her basket, contemplating.

Next to her, taking up an entire couch with her numerous blankets as she tried to stay warm, Miranda Von Schweetz shool her head,"Murder isn't worth it, sweetie."

"I would on injure him, though. Im sure it won't matter, everyone hates him anyway, and its not like the while thing isn't warranted, the boy broken soooo many rules-!"

Then her knitting equipment was taken.

Swizzle clapped as he entered the room with Crumbelina"Okay! Who's up for packing?"

"Wait a sec, will ya?" Crumbelina said, and motioned to the figures behind her.  
A blonde girl with a stern look on her face and pixie cut walked in, followed by a big guy with a goofy grin on his face. The girl gave a strong handshake to Vanellope, who approached her with a smile on her face, "I'm Tamora, the guy behind me is Markowski, we're from Defa Prep,"

"Hey, Tammy! Wait up!" A slightly short boy ran up, followed by another very tall and brutish looking guy.

"Hm..." Vanellope said as if remembering something, a few seconds later she perked up and raised a finger, pointing at the small boy and the brutish one,"Fix-it, Felix, and Wreck-it, Ralph! I read your files,"

Felix raised an eyebrow.

Vanellope glared,"I helped organize the trip, Fix-it,"

Adorabeezle nodded,"She has good judgement of character. We had to make sure no one too dangerous was going,"

Gloyd smirked,"And yet I'm still here? Good judgement, Nellie..."

She punched him in the arm,"Shut up and be grateful, Pumpkin head. If it weren't for my pity and need for a video game buddy, a spot that, might I remind you, could easily be filled with Citrusella, Swizz or Torvald, even, your sorry ass would be at home with our control freak of a grandma right now!"she motioned towards Miranda.

He scratched the back of his head,"Heh, got me there, Nell, but you know you'd miss your favourite-"

"-only-" she cut in.

"-cousin,"

"What ever. Lets just start planning the trip, okay?"

AN: And WHY would we begin this when they're in the middle of a trip in the second year of highschool? Because. Flashbacks. And trust, we have all of the flashbacks. All of them (Get the ref? I'm not entirely sure I did that right...). Warning:

-It gets extremely random

-There's some form of Twilight bashing at some point

-We have a LOT of crossovers

-We don't really do a lot romantically because Dori is off being sick and shes the only one who really likes that.

-There may or may not be a minor self-insert at some point (Not the way you're thinking, though, I'm sure)

Reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated, because I have big doubts of if this is actually good. We're going to try giving characters there own chapters at some point (None of the OCs, though. The get side parts)


	2. Rembrence-Vanellope

AN: Dori talking! Yay! This chapter has crossovers! So obviously, this story is gonna be all over the fanfiction-verse, and we absolutely don't care! We all contributed to this, added our own little parts. So just if you haven't read and/or watched the crossover-y parts, here's the list if you need to, like, google something or other.

Okay, I guess they start next chapter...well, you'll know to check here come next chapter.  
Same pairings apply, although, I don't really think Crumbelina and Swizzle will interact that much in the flashbacks.  
Anyway, if you came here for the contest, I'd like to remind you it starts in Chapter 3. Bye!

Remembrance-Vanellope

Summary: Take a trip down Vanellope Von Schweetz's memory lane as she boards a plane to Tokyo.

As she sat in her seat, looking out of the window next to her. The fight for this window seat had lasted a full ten minutes.

~Flash back two minutes~

"But STICKY! I wanna see a bunny cloud!" Jubileena whined at Sticky.

"But JUBI! I wanna look at the ocean!" Sticky whined back.

"Bunny cloud!"

"Ocean!"

As Vanellope walked into the plane and looked at the two, then at the window seat, also the emergency exit. She walked in between them, easily lifted her large luggage into the (luggage section thingy).

Readjusting her backpack on her shoulder she walked past the two girls who had continued to argue around her, and sat down in the window seat, taking out her book. When they continued to argue as if she hadn't sat down, she twitched,"Hsve either of you remembered we have assigned seats? We specificly gave you certain tickets when you brought this up while we were discussing this yesterday? You both have been assigned window seats!"

They both turned calm and smiled at their unusually stern friend, "Thanks Nelly!"

~End flash back~

Rancis sat down behind his girlfriend and leaned forward to look over the seat at her,"What's wrong, Nelly? You look tense," he said with a worried expression, settling over her.

She rubbed her temples and looked up at him,"I caught a cold when we were in the mountains. I've got a headache, a runny nose, and my stomach hurts. It doesn't really help that I've never been on a plane before, either,"  
He gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, it might just be a 24 hour thing,"  
She smiled up at him,"Let's hope..."

She knew he cared about her. She had no doubts about that anymore, although she used to, given her...odd first impression of him.

~Flashback, 1 1/4 school years (Mid October, 9th grade)~

Vanellope glanced over at her grandmother and smiled,"It'll be fine, Miranda. The school is right around the corner, and I memorised the floor plan when we went to that meeting..."

The red haired women looked worriedly at her,"Are you sure? I could always-"  
"No, no, no... I am not letting you treat me like I'm incapable of this. I'm going into all A.P. classes, heck, I filled out all of the registration forms by myself!" She waved her hands in front of her, and standing defiantly at the door of her grandmother Miranda's house.

Miranda sighed and smiled, "Oh...my little Vanilla bean is growing up so quickly!" She came up to her grand daughter to give her a hug, then pat her shoulders, adjusting her one strap book bag, "Well.. Okay, Vanellope,"

On her way out, Vanellope heard her grandmother yell after her, "and take care of your cousin! I swear that boy is going to end up in jail some day!"

Vanellope laughed and turned around, walking backwards and waving to her grandmother, "Goodbye, Miranda!"

Minutes later, she walked into what would be her new school. It helped that this was ninth grade, so she was entering this school with everyone else in her grade, but there was still the fact that the only person she even half knew was her cousin (who she hadn't seen since they were in sixth grade, although she remembered him fondly, her all-time best prancing buddy ever, since then, she only ever video chatted, emailed, or played online games with him), so that was a problem. She took a deep breath and then walked in. She was early, on account of being so close to the school, a luxury most of the teens didn't have, because of the school's location, surrounded by businesses and stores, for the most part.

As she started walking to the hallway her home room class was located in, she received a sudden shock, being suddenly inches away from light blue eyes, which, she saw, were attached to a smirking freckled face, framed by carefully designed blonde hair. She shifted, stepping back, uncomfortable with the size (or sudden lack of) of her 'personal bubble', "Uh, hi?"

"Hello, I'm Fluggerbutter, Rancis Fluggerbutter, You're dark beauty has attracted my attention,"

All of her nervousness suddenly faded," Oh, you're one of those," she chuckled and readjusted the shoulder strap on her hag and looked at him smirking,"it's funny. I've already taken a few things from this conversation. The first thing, I've realised I'll always know you as Fluggerbutt. The second thing, is that you're probably egotistical, a player, and you definitely spend your time with the wrong kinds of girls if you think that actually works,". Hiding behind a corner, she could see her one and only cousin, Gloyd, snickering, when he saw her peering in his direction, he gave a wave and a thumbs up. She smiled and waved back. She continued," Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go talk to my cousin,"

As she approached the corner Gloyd was hiding behind (the corner of the main entrance hall) and high dived him as they walked to home room, neither fazed by the fact that they hadn't really seen each other in 5 years, since he'd visited her and her mom the Winter break after Vanellope had moved away the summer before fourth grade. They were still best friends, just as close as they had always been, neither had changed.

~End flash back~

And the events leading up to that...

~Flashback 1 1/4 years (Same.)

As Vanellope walked, she heard a sing-song voice behind her. Glancing back, she saw a girl in Victorian clothing walking along, well, more like skipping.

As she walked past, Vanellope was able to hear what she was saying,"And then like any good friend would do, of course i snapped it. It was simply wonderful the whole look of things after the splatter, why she shouldn't have picked a fight in the first place if she wasn't willing to lose those extraordinary-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vanellope yelled worriedly. From the way she was talking, it seemed as if this girl had...but she looked to be Vanellope's age!

"A duel." She answered bluntly, giggling all the while,"A battle to the death..."

Vanellope stared in horror.

"Y-you mean you-"

"No. I was restrained before then." she sighed, continuing,"Coincidentally, the other dweller of these body doesn't care if she could be broken like a toothpick if it weren't for my so called "brutality"!"

"...Other dweller?"

The girl bobbled her head,"Why yes! I'm quite sure I'd be her if the little rat wasn't away!" she smiled widely, but somehow it looked slightly creepy,"But I get to have my fun~!" She yelled in a sing-song voice, waving around a large sword that she somehow hadn't noticed before.

She waved half-heartedly, now skipping along in front of her,"Bye, then! I have taxes to collect!"

~End flashback~

This lead her to glance at her cousin, who was sitting across the aisle, looking quite uncomfortable sitting next to their Gradmother Miranda, who insisted on coming to look after Gloyd and herself. She was in a deep discussion with Miss Mary, the vice principal of Eightbit High.

When he took a look around, he saw her looking at him, he held up his Nintendo 3DS, asking her if she wanted to download.

She nodded and dug around in her bag for her own 3DS. Now, in 2018, it had been a few years since the device had been released...

~Flashback 6 1/2 Years~  
Two nine year olds sat in the technology aisle in Arcadia's Wal*mart, one, a short raven haired girl in a mint green hoodie and brown skirt, holding a medium sized cardboard box, holding the newest in gaming technology, a Nintendo 3DS.

"How many weeks do ya think it would take to build up my allowance for this?" A crouched boy asked from next to his friend.

She shrugged, eyes transfixed on the print of a teal 3DS on the surface of the box,"Hum... Gloydie, I dunno about you, but I plan on begging until Christmas, at which point, if i don't get one, I will break down crying and yell about how Santa hates me, then."

Gloyd chuckled and then, after a realization, flicked his cousin, Vanellope, on the forehead, "Don't call me Gloydie,". He then got batted away by Vanellope, who mumbled something along the lines of 'Shut up'.

Later that year, as she sat in her mother's home, she would break out in a large grin when she received that same teal 3DS from her beloved cousin.

~End Flashback~

She smiled at the memory, then frowned thinking of her mother's large penthouse in Japan, a modern place, but it still seemed warm and welcoming. Her cousin, on the few occasions he came, seemed to think of it the same way. Her mother was more of a cool aunt to him, and a good friend to her daughter than an actual guardian.

~Flashback 4 years, Christmas Eve~

Vanellope looked at herself in the bathroom mirror after slipping on her fuzzy slippers (teal bunnies). She played with the fuzzy material of her baggy pajama pants , a fourth of which were covered with her over sized teal jersey with a black number 12 on the front.

She wasn't one to care about appearances, no, not at all. She didn't now, either. She was staring at the jersey in the mirror, grinning with pride, because she knew her Nana earned this jersey, and would have worn it with pride, back when she was in high school at Sugar Rush Academy, the reigning champions when it came to...well, a lot of things, but most of all, racing and, as odd as it was, chess, the sport Miranda had gotten this nearly five-decade-old trophy.  
"V! Are you done yet? I need to take a whiz!" her cousin yelled from the other side of the door.

Vanellope rolled her eyes at his behavior and yelled back,"Use mom's! You know where it is!"

"I-i can't..."

"And why not?"

There was an uncomfortable silence and a shuffling on the other side of the door,"...There are...girl things in the trash can..."

Vanellope laughed and "Man up, you wuss!"

"Don't be a pansy, Mr. Orangeboar!" Cottoney, who had been visiting as well, having been one of Vanellope's best friends, yelled from the kitchen table, though her voice carried with an echo throughout the large penthouse.

She heard a 'thwack' and a sound of pain from the other side of the door, then she heard her mother say in an annoyed tone, "Gloyd, listen to your cousin. Stop being a baby about it because in a few years they'll put you in a class to learn ALL about this stuff...".

She could practically here the smirk in her mother's voice as she supported her claim,"Yeah, Gloydie! It's this thing called SEX ED!". She opened the bathroom door to see her cousin, banging his head against a wall. She and her mom both knew this was one of Gloyd's few weak points.

~End Flashback~

She smiled to herself. She would never stop teasing him with that. As said before, it was one of his very few weak points, one of the only things that bothered him. It wasn't something that happened all the time. Only at home, for she knew if this weak point was to slip in school, he would loose his title as and the larger amount of students and neighbours, Gloyd would loose his whole identity. He was known as that, fearless, crazy guy that all the younger kids looked up to.

After putting in a random game, she loved them all, she started multiplayer mode and saw several people enter the group:

-Gloyd  
-KartKat (Gummi)

-Cherrybomb (Jubi)

-BerryBlueBird (Citrusella)

Ah, Gummiana, Citrusella, and Jubileena, the three musketeers, or as that stuck-up, but agreeable Eightbit student would put it, a 'turbo-tastic' tag-team. When one was down, the other two would get up and punch the cause in the metaphorical (sometimes/most of the time physical) face. They were a trio, standing together for what they believed in and standing up for those who they cared about...

~Flashback, 3/4 years (4th quarter, 9th grade)~

She sat in a fatal position up against the bathroom wall with her face buried in her knees. The jeans' fabric was growing soiled by her tears. The accusations had been getting worse and worse everyday. At first, it was only the teachers, gently or sternly, asking or telling her that the might have found evidence of her cheating on her exams. Now, rumors had spread throughout the school.

"Did you know Vanellope Von Schweetz cheated on the end of year tests?"

"She bribed the teachers, I heard her mom's rich.."

"I heard she slept with a teacher!" (Dori Note: If you comment on anything, don't comment on that. For the sake of little Kiseki's innocence, we didn't put this in until after she proof reads. Don't ask how her mom explained her period, if you go into too much information about THAT topic, she passes out or cries. No lie, it happened in seventh grade twice...)

"Nah, have you SEEN her chest? She's flat as a board, dude!"

"Isn't that the way Pedos like it?"

This was the latest conversation. You see, the walls between the girls' and the boys' locker rooms were all but non-existent; if you wanted, you could have a full conversation between the two different rooms.

Sure, it didn't hurt her when people insulted her, it was minor blow, as if she could repair herself within seconds because she would never care what people thought about her. What made her like this, crumpled on the floor heartbroken, was the loss of friends and company. She had grown up with lots of family everywhere, lots of friends in her oversized Elementary school, and a welcoming personality that just attracted people to her. She had a sort of fear of being alone in the world, and now all she had were pitying glances or scornful glares.

She was then poked on the shoulder, causing her to comically jump and then fall flat on her face, on the locker room's cold, concrete floor.

When she rolled over, she was suddenly face to face with cherry-cheeked red head, who was smiling joyfully at her as she crouched so there faces were no more that six inches apart.

Jubileena's companion, the rather lazy and easily annoyed Gummiana, was peering down at the two, standing up next to Vanellope with her hands stuffed in her leather jacket's pockets.

"Yo," Gummiana simply greeted, taking one hand out of her pocket and waving halfheartedly, before stuffing it back into her pocket again.

"Hell-o-o~!" Jubileena quickly followed, wearing her regular goofy smile and giving an over-the-top wave.

Vanellope smiled with relief.

'No matter what happens, these two never change..'. It was true and it was why they made such good friends. Goofy, dependable, loyal, good friends.

Gummiana offered one hand and Jubileena offered another. Vanellope laughed and grabbed both.

After they pulled her up, the three girls walked into the hallway, where a blue pig-tailed girl leaned against the wall beside the door, engrossed in her gaming device.

Gummiana facepalmed,"What the hell, Ella? You were supposed to be keeping watch!"  
Citrusella shrugged,"I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and playing your game! Can you honestly say you would have noticed if the entire football team walked in here?"  
Citrusella smiled sheepishly and cut off her game, putting it in her string bag.

They walked down the hall. This was the kind of thing Vanellope loved, the kind of people who believed her when she said that she didn't cheat on things. Vanellope wasn't alone anymore.

~End Flashback~

She stopped playing eventually, and only then did she notice the passed-out girl sitting next to her. This was odd, magnified by the fact that she hadn't noticed the armrest had been pulled back and her head was in Vanellope's lap, facing away from her as she rested on a pillow.

Her Grandmother glanced up from the book she was reading and looked at the from across the aisle. When noticing her granddaughter's curiosity at Crumbelina's head in her lap, she smiled and piped up,"She was in a very uncomfortable looking position earlier, so I moved her. She's such a fragile-looking girl, and you were too absorbed in that game to care so..."

Vanellope smiled at her gandmother,"It's fine, Nana. It's not as if she's a random stranger, after all,"...

~Flashback, End of Ninth Grade~

Vanellope wasn't a wallflower. She was, on the contrary, a very out-there kind of person.

This fact was good enough on its own, she was a decent partier. It was different, however, because someone had spiked the punch.

Now, here she was, dancing on one of the clothed circular tables in the mansion of someone-she-couldn't-remember's rich family (She might have been afraid some pervert would look up her dress, except she wasn't wearing a dress. As she didn't actually own a dress, she had simply worn her usual over-sized teal hoodie and jeans). At the moment, all she knew was that this party was, in her own words "Fudging Awesome". Her boyfriend, Rancis, was asleep and curled up on two chairs put together next to the table with his thumb in his mouth.

Taffyta, who was on the rooms small-ish stage located a few feet away from Vanellope's table, doing Karaoke (Some obscure, boy band song, to be more specific), suddenly yelled out to her,"Hail to the unofficial queen of SRA! Vanellope Von Schweets!"-and then a chorus of "All hail"s-"AND A SPEECH!"

She threw Vanellope the mike, clumsily catching it, she brought it close to her mouth and yelled without a slur (Vanellope would NEVER slur. She wasn't drunk, really. Just a bit loopy.),"I would like to thank the moron who spiked the punch, for without your idiocy, I would not be dancing on this table right now, nor would I have the summer activity of tracking you down and kicking your ass for spiking the punch, and therefore, contaminating my perfect, alcohol-free record!".

A cheer.

"I would like to thank my good cousin, Gloyd, for 1) Sucking at video games, therefor boosting my self esteem because of his before mentioned suckish-ness, because it reminded me that I don't suck at video games!"

Cheers as she dodged an orange soda can that was thrown at her by her cousin.  
"And 2) For being my pranking buddy throughout our years together! I LOVE YA, CUZ! Take it!"

She through it to her cousin, who had previously been arguing with Citrusella about some random shit as she spoke.

He caught it, and started yelling as he high-fived his girl/friend (It was a bit unclear, the way they acted "Bros for life, MOTHERFUCKER!","I'd like to thank the genius who drew A *censored*on Rancis' face with a permanent marker!"  
From her place at DJ table, Snowanna yelled,"That was YOU, you dick!"

Gloyd fist pumped the air, "GENIUS!". With that, he threw the mike to Jubileena.  
Needless to say, Jubileena didn't catch it. It was thrown to her, but she was to busy continuously stabbing her piece of cake and giggling maniacally to notice it soaring towards her head, so the moment it hit her, she fell to the ground, motionless.  
From next to her, Gummiana looked down, shrugged, and picked up the mike and screamed,"You are ALL my heroes!"

Cue cheering.

As Gummiana threw the mike to someone else, she bent down, picking up her passed out friend and roughly laid her on the table, sitting in one of the nearby chairs and, trying to lean the chair back, she suddenly flailed as the chair leaned backwards too much, and after a few seconds, with a deadpan, 'Who the fuck am I kidding' expression she shrugged and fell to the ground, with her chair.

The next thing Vanellope knew she was running to the bathroom, a brown haired girl in toe, looking much more calm than her self.

As she was leaning over the toilet in agony, the other girl (who she still couldn't identify) held back her black hair, which had, apparently, at some point last night (when at least seventy percent of the high school population had been successfully been drugged via punch bowl), been released from the cherry-red scrunchy that she normally tied her hair back with.

As she looked at the girl in the mirror as she used a disposable toothbrush the girl had given her ("Your breath smells simply TERRIBLE, dove. Just...okay let's fix that now- okay, yes, we can't leave any evidence that you were drunk underage!")(At this moment she saw her friend Cottoney zoom in, as if to make sure of something, she crossed her arms,"I KNEW this would happen! Miss Vanellope, this is why laws are in place, as not to condone such activities! I'm quite-oh, hello, Miss Di Carmello. Oh, yes, we should get her organized now, yes? I'll go get a spare change of clothes.") . She had dark brown hair in two perfect low side buns. No, now that she looked at the girl more closely, everything about her was perfectly perfect, placed exactly where it should have been.

She spit out the Vanilla-Mint toothpaste and wiped her mouth as she dropped the toothbrush in the trash can,"How are you so organized? You just woke up on a table in a ballroom filled with passed out teenagers, in a house filled with passed out teenagers, same as me!"

The tanned girl smiled and chuckled, and spoke in a prominent French accent,"I am NEVER disorganized! Secondly, I woke up in my bed, drug-free, thank you very much. That is my one and only rule- other than, of course never wearing purple and yellow together, don't let the name deceive you, they do NOT compliment-".

Vanellope cut her off,"I get it, I get it! So, you seem to be rather... interesting. Why haven't I ever seen you in SRA before?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Crumbelina Di Carmello. I've just moved here from France, with Papa,"

~End flashback~

Crumbelina Di Carmello, her best friend.

She could safely say that her life was awesome, that people were the things she loved the most about the world.


	3. Turn For The Worst Part 1

AN: (Jemi) Haha. 2 chapters in one update. Fuck you, rules. I'm doin' my own shit. So, here's the thing. Dori had been working on an entire plot for this, and then we threw it all away. And now...whoosh. This is a short one, I think. We just might end up doing THREE chapters. I dunno. We'll be testing out a new POV.

(You can accomplish a lot with more than one person.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Turn For The Worst

Summary: In which the title provides foreshadowing.

* * *

Candlehead's POV (2nd person)

You were asleep at the time.

You were later told...it really hurt.

Except you wouldn't know. You weren't too proud of that. You think that Crumbelina woke up right in time to see it coming, and she thought it was a dream

I mean, who'd believe that a large object was heading towards an airplane in the middle of the pacific? Not you, you know that. Well, maybe you. You beleive everything, though.

...Maybe you aren't the one that should be speaking right now, you're a complete _mess._

_'Literally. Where the fuck is my right hand?'_

* * *

Gloyd's POV (2nd person)

...You either...You've lost your head.

* * *

Gummianna's POV (2nd person)

Now, you we can rely on.

You being you, you were a lot more calm, and actually tried to follow safety procedures, unlike most. You remember (unlike some) a bright flash, it wasn't a circle, but a streak through the sky, then it disappeared going downward.

Forgetting the plan, you attempted to look down in the small window, but the streak...you saw it, but it was changing directions. As if orbiting the airplane, it slowly circled, getting closer and closer every time it passed, until-

Thats when the entire panic started. Crumbelina had spotted it to, having just woken up from her nap, and was trying to just observe, as if in a paralyzed state. There was a large _bang_ noise, then your ears popped (which hadn't happened yet, somehow), and the air felt weird all of the sudden, it got thinner, harder to breath, and then a portion of the floor on the right front of the room-you were in the middle to the left-collapsed, leaving a gaping hole with rushing air. Try as you might, you were sucked out instantly. You caught a final glimpse of Jubileena, your closest friend.

~Flashback 3 years (13 years old)~

The pain...was agonizing. You never thought something could hurt so much, you'd never been affected by someone so much. But...when you saw him, laughing along with her...you couldn't take it. For once in your life, as stupid as it seemed, you cried over a boy. A stupid, meaN, childish, funny, crazy boy.

A boy who'd obviously been too attached to a purple-haired girl to see your affections.

"Hey."

You kept walking.

"Hey."

Didn't she know to leave you alone?

"Hey!"

Well she should. It was getting an-

"Oof! Ow, get off, you psycho!"

The red head, who looked a lot like that girl, said,"No.", not letting go of you from your spots on the ground, your cheek against the pavement as she sat on your back, refusing to get up. That was the first time someone hadn't just left you alone.

She smiled down at you, a childish gleam in her eyes, similar to a puppy. "Now, your gonna tell me what's wrong, or...I'll steal your lunchbox!" She demanded, holding up the pink and blue lunchbox.

Gummianna sighed, rolling her eyes,"Its not mine, it's the Prez's." she drawled, referring to the blunette Victorian girl.

To her befuddlement, she laughed,"Ha! Everyone knows Ccotton Ball's a vicious-eh, Poppety?"

Only now did she notice the small-sized girl behind them, holding a giant stick that was taller than her. She looked deep in thought for a moment, tapping her chin as she closed her eyes in concentration, before suddenly hoping in excitement once. She yelled in a childish voice,"Cousin Cotton is a vicious dragon with eyes ablaze with the sick fires of actual fucking hell!"

The red head smiled, nodding vigorously,"What Pop said! Now, say it, say it, say it..."

Now the other was kneeling down with a blank expression, looking at Gummainna,"Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare." She muttered.

**_'Maybe I'll be okay?'_**

* * *

AN: Ha. Ha. Ha. (Jemi) Fuck the rules of waiting to get them out, and following schedules! I want to get into the gruesome parts by next week, and out of the sissy part.

If you get the crossover right using the three hints, you can get an OC, or an existing character in as a supporting character.

Form (If a guest, send through review, if an author, through PM)

Crossover:

App (If an OC. You can use any, know that anything left out will be improvised, so be thorough.):

Character and fandom (If an already existing character. We'll look it up):

The first crossover is:

-An anime

-Remember, they're technically dead.

-I saw them off  
Waved goodbye  
And said "Good for you"

Okay, good luck. The crossover starts next chapter! Only one person Can win one of these. A new one will be added when we do these, and it will range from cameos, to identifying fandoms, to being just god damn random.)

(...I've never liked tHis anime too much. It's funny, I guess, it's FILLED with blood, but...it lacks something. I dunno.)


	4. Turn For The Worst Part 2

AN: Okay. Go and look at Chapter 3's contest. ONLY 1 OC ACCEPTED BY REVIEW (But if it's a PM, when we can be pretty sure you can't see the answer from someone else, a few will be accepted.). Still open, we'll work on character reactions, for now. Oh, and we're making Crumb blind, now (Yaaaaaay! Headcannon), so be prepared for that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Turn For The Worst Part 2

Summary: Well you wouldn't be so happy if you were dying, either.

* * *

Citrusella POV (2nd person)

Thank god, you could care less about the foreseen (about a minute, that is) doom of yourself.

You being you, you provided that good natured I-don't-really-give-a-shit comic relief that we _really_ don't need in this situation; but there you were, chewing on a piece of gum, watching as the panic happened. Finally, you went to the bathroom.

...What? Did you expect anything different from the steel-cunted gamer girl extraordinaire?

* * *

Taffyta POV (2nd person)

Ah! Here's our hysterics. You are the fucking QUEEN of drama, and have often been the first one to express great fits of emotion over things.

_As little eleven year-old you stood in front of your new school, which was actually only across the courtyard from your old school, you released your arms from being crossed, so that the fists rested on your hips as you stood defiantly a few feet away from the cotton-candy pink elegant doors alone in the silent courtyard. _

_Okay, so maybe it was 6:00 a.m., and maybe you had thought at the time that it would be cool to be the first to arrive and casually adjust your hat, asking everyone else why they were so late. Maybe it was a bit kind-of completely freezing in the northern country of Arcadia at the moment, even if it was only August. _

_Still, you continued to stand there as you faced to doorway. _

_By seven, the courtyard began to populate, kids, teens, and young adults of all ages entered the courtyard, entering their respective sections of the prestigious Sugar Rush Academy, a school teaching the basics of candy chemicals to elementary, to the highly-known college, off limits to anyone but a staff member, college student, or class rep. _

_As the doors unlocked, she huffed,"Finally!", and strider to the door, ready to begin sixth grade. Sadly, being as small as she was, she was quickly off-balance and off-course because of rushing seventh and eighth graders, anxious for the first day._

_She growled, targeting a rowdy group of eighth graders in particular. She stomped up, poking a finger at a tallish boy,"YOU PEOPLE? You mindlessly threw a poor sixth grader that's, I dunno, half your size, out of course on her first day of school! You motherfudgers better apolo-"_

_A sticky note was stuck to her shoulder, a blunette walking past with a girl with bright pink eyes, they looked her age. Without looking back, the blunette scrawled in a large notebook, saying with a posh British accent,"No cursing, Miss..."_

_The black haired girl giggled,"Muttonfudge!"_

_The blunette nodded,"Yes, Muttonfudge."_

Dying is one of those things.

"HOLY FUDGING SHERBET YOU DIXIESTICKBAG LIGHT STREAK I HAVE PLACES TO BE AND _GOALS_ IN LIFE YOU GRADE-A FUGDETARD OF A MIRACLE, THIS DAMN PLANE DOESNT HAVE THE GRAVITATIONAL PULL TO MAKE YOU ORBIT AND EVENTUALLY FUDGING _KILL_ US!"_  
_

* * *

Crumbelina POV (2nd person)

They were all there. Sticky and Jubileena, making a fuss over bunny clouds and oceans, Minty Z and Minty S trying to explain the "name situation" to an over-perky woman who was treating them both like five year-olds, your best friend mashing buttons (probably playing with Gloyd, he was yelling across the aisle about her cheating), and she was drifting off...

_"C-Cottoney! You can't do that!" _

_Your sight wasn't there, you didn't see anything of the scene, but could hear an echo of your voice, though higher pitched, your accent was prominent._

_"Oh, hush. We mustn't let the criminal go on without being apprehended by the best enforcer of law there is in the town." an equally squeaky voice replied, though with a different, less noticeable accent._

_"Shut up, the both of you! We do this for glory, and the satisfaction of kicking some sorry bloke's arse!" And another with the same accent as the second, though this one was nearly as noticeable as your's. _

Then you woke, still tired out of your mind, but you hated sleeping on trips, anyway. You stretched your arms, thwacking Vanellope, now asleep, in the face. She mumbled, kicking the seat in front of you.

You were suddenly forced to squint as a bright light passed the window (it was quite noticeable, as actual light was fading into night), blinding you for a second.

**_"If only it were just a second."_**

* * *

AN: (Orenji) Short, I know. Just...buying time, ya know?


	5. And Instead Of Peace

**AN: (Jemi) You all suck at guessing. Really. Fuck you, but I ****_guess_**** I still...like that you guys comment sometimes. Orenji told me that I'm not allowed to threaten, and randomly say shit. I'm sorry for ****_possibly_**** scaring the piss out of you (but it's your fault if you shart yourself.). Erm...so, the crossover begins here. You can guess if you want to (since that contest is technically still open...), but it will be a god-awful thing, so hope _I _don't respond, because I will most likely give you shit about it.**

**Oh, and a mention of a story we haven't released yet, but it isn't relevant to the story at all, so just ignore it. Good for you if you got the reference, but you don't get shit for it, except self-satisfaction. So have...that.**

* * *

Chapter 5: And Instead or Peace

Summary: Jubileena wakes up without a voice, Gummianna has her theory, and Citrusella continues to insist she couldn't give a fuck.

* * *

She woke with a gasp, in a sweat. As usual, she yelled some strange unidentifiable foreign word, well, _tried _to.

A girl stood above her, her scarf and extremely long hair whipping in the soft wind of the courtyard. She looked down at her without emotion, her arms at her sides as she stood in a stiff stance.

"...This is so stupid."

* * *

"I have a theory."

The magenta-haired girl across the desk snorted, not looking away from the window, trailing a white-haired girl with seemingly no emotion in her face whatsoever, just walking along a sidewalk. She replied in a snide tone,"Sorry. Those don't actually ever work out around here."

Gummianna growled," Well it _will. _It's mine. My theories always end up working!" she smiled proudly,"I'm just lucky like that."

The highschooler smirked,"Would you possibly say you have _all of the luck_?"

"What?"

She waved absent-mindedly,"Oh, forget it. It's just...yeah, just forget about it."

Gummainna shrugged,"Whatever."

The magenta...ette (Wait, what?) looked at her, finally,"So, what's this theory?" She asked, a mildly interested expression.

Gummainna smiled, flopping down onto the couch in the middle of the office, stretching out and beginning to explain,"Well, it's starts out with the fact that I've got my head, and I'm pretty fuckin' sure that got ripped off-"

* * *

"Hey, are you-"

"Fuck off, I'm in the middle of highscoring the shit out of this."

"But your leg-"

Citrusella cut him off again,"Nope. I don't need that thing, anyway. I can get Gummy and her insane bear-strength to carry me when ever the hell I want, so legs are pretty much just dead weight."

The ginger at her side looked a bit annoyed and confused,"I don't think you're taking this as serious as you should..."

She preceded to flip him off, typing on the laptop quickly with her left hand.

He yelled, aggravated,"Well that was rude!"

Citrusella finally growled, slamming the lid of the laptop down. She stared at him fixedly, glaring. She began,"You know what's rude? Interrupting a recently-disabled girl from her gaming, the only thing that keeps her sane in this world of overreacting fucking morons, keeps her from punching every dickbag in the world that tells her that she's dirt compared to her sister, even when her sister is a fucking ro-"

* * *

**AN: ...And I bet you all already know what Jubi is. If you don't, well...and I guess you have to ask yourself, those of you who figured it out, what the fuck is she doing _here_, then?**


End file.
